Dragonlord
The Dragonlord (竜王/りゅうおう, King Dragon in Japanese), also sometimes known as Dracolord while in his wizard form, is the main antagonist and final boss of the Famicom/NES game Dragon Quest (formerly known as Dragon Warrior in the US) as well as its MSX, Super Famicom, Game Boy Color, iOS/Android,Nintendo Switch remakes. He sank the kingdom of Alefgard into darkness and kidnapped the princess of Tantegel. He received another major antagonistic role in Dragon Quest Builders, which takes place in an alternate scenario where he Hero from Dragon Quest chose to join forces with the Dragonlord, instead of battling him. A very determining choice, infamous in jRPG video games history. Biography ''Dragon Quest'' The Dragonlord stole the mystical Sphere of Light in order to flood the world with demons and monsters while kidnapping Princess Gwaelin for unknown reasons as well. As the successor of the legendary hero Erdrick, the game's Hero is tasked with defeating this menace. Right before the final battle, the player should be wary when the Dragonlord asks the hero to join him because answering "yes" triggers an immediate Game Over. If the answer "no" is chosen, the final battle begins. The hero begins battling him in his sorcerer form and after he is defeated, he will change into his dragon form. In the alternative scenario where the Hero joins him, he will proceed to use the Sphere of Light to engulf Alefgard in total darkness (just as the great evil who preceded him did), strip humanity from the vital skill of construction, and leave them at their fortune in a monster-infested world, likely in hopes that they would turn to him as their new king and savior. Reaching to mankind's plights, Almighty Rubiss sends forth a savior called the Legendary Builder to deliver Alefgard from the darkness and suffering. ''Fortune Street'' The Dragonlord is one of the unlockable, playable characters in Fortune Street and Itadaki Street DS. ''Dragon Quest IX'' Dragonlord appears as a legacy boss. His map is randomly dropped by Greygnarl in the grottoes. ''Dragon Quest Monsters Joker'' His two forms are common monsters in the series. His sorcerer form can be synthesized with a Demon-at-Arms and a Great Dragon. His dragon, two-space form requires Dracolord (his first form), a Gem Slime, a Captain Crow, and an Alabast Dragon. Dracolord is a Rank S monster; Dragonlord is Rank X and they're both of the Dragon Family. ''Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory'' He appears as one of Nokturnus' finest warriors, and he's the final opponent that the player must face in the Dragon Quest I story arc. ''Dragon Quest X'' This fiend appears in Dragon Quest X inside the new Dragonlord's Castle location as part of the "Battle of the Dragonlord Castle" event in as part of the series' 30th anniversary celebration. The castle is an enhanced 3D version of the last chamber in the original game. The Dragonlord appears in his sorcerer form and tempts the Hero into joining him, just like in the original game. If the player refuses, the sorcerer will immediately transform into his well-known dragon form. His wizard form is not fought in this game. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' While the Dragonlord himself does not appear, the final boss of Hero's Classic Mode campaign "A History of Heroism" is based on him. His first form is Robin, and once he is defeated, turns into a giant purple Charizard that references Dragonlord's draconic form. Legacy Dragon Quest became the first in a series of classic role-playing videogames where, even if dragons became less relevant in several of the following installments, the name "Dragon Quest" remained, reminiscing of the very first quest for the Dragonlord. This sorcerer also holds the title of being the first turn-based battle JRPG final boss. Appearance He first appears as a blue-skinned wizard with yellow eyes and a pair of horns. He wears purple robes, a golden necklace with a red orb and bears a wooden dragon-shaped staff in his left hand. His true form is revealed to be a large purple dragon with red horns and a yellow underbelly. This form is probably where his name, as well as the series' name, come from. Quotes NES SNES ''Dragon Quest Builders'' Gallery Images Dracolord.jpg Dragonlord OA.png Draconarius8bit.jpg DraconariusMSL.png dracolord2.jpg draconarius2.jpg Dracol.png Dragonlord.png Draconarius.jpg|Dragonlord in Dragon Quest BRV. Draconariusojo.jpg|Dragonlord's eye from the Dragon Quest BRV intro. Draconariusintro.jpg|Dragonlord from the Dragon Quest BRV intro. DQMDragonlord.png|Dragonlord in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2. Ryuou toy.jpg|Dragonlord's figurine. characterOverlayDragonLord.png|Dragonlord's description from Fortune Street. 200px-Dragonlord FS.png|Dragonlord in Fortune Street. Dragonlordcube.jpg Videos Dragon Quest Symphonic Suite - The Dragonlord (Final Boss) Trivia *He is in many ways, similar to Maleficent, a villain from Disney's Sleeping Beauty with both having almost the same traits in their humanoid forms and having the ability to turn into dragons. **It should be noted that,both of them a desire of ruling the entire kingdom (in their home series), and putting a Princess into deadly trouble (Maleficent trying to kill Princess Aurora with her 16-year curse of eternal sleep, Dragonlord kidnapped Princess Gwaelin and implied that he would kill her if she once had no use at all), which led the male protagonists to save the Princess). *In the American manual to Dragon Warrior, the Dragonlord's origin is told as part of the story. He was originally a mortal man who shunned the power of the Ball of Light and retreated into the mountains where he encountered a dragon. Anticipating his death, the man instead discovered that the dragon would obey his every command, and he would in time use this power to raise an army and attack Alefgard as the Dragonlord. *In the Japanese version, the Dragonlord and Dracolord are two separate beings: Dracolord is the evil sorcerer that was banished from Alefgard for practicing dark magic, and the Dragonlord, the mightiest and most feared dragon in the kingdom that decided to serve the Dracolord. This was later retconned in the Super Famicom remake of the game, in which the Dragonlord became the sorcerer's more powerful transformation. *Despite being a dragon, the DQIX bestiary classifies it under the "Unknown" category with all of the legacy bosses. Dragon-slash will not inflict on it more than the regular damage, preventing players from exploiting a vulnerability. *It is revealed in Dragon Quest Builders that he might have been a ruler with a twisted sense of harmony. In the end, he says that he wanted to free humanity from the curse of constructing and inventing and sees the Builder as the true menace to humankind. Navigation Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Giant Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Leader Category:Summoners Category:Successful Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Alternate Reality Villains